


Oh boy . . . Here we go again

by Wayfinder2019



Series: Well shit [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alucard might consider sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Gray-Asexuality, Half-Vampires, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder2019/pseuds/Wayfinder2019
Summary: SPOILER WARNING IS IN PLACE. Haven't caught up to the recent lessons, and don't want to be spoiled, don't read!Alucard and Beel are now in the Human world. Beel is adjusting to his new life, and Alucard is doing everything he can make the newly turned vampire comfortable. though with some unexpected guests, the human world got a little more chaotic for Alucards liking. something he was hoping to avoid when returning home."Oh yes. I do so love spending time with my Patients."
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Well shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201337





	Oh boy . . . Here we go again

It has been a month since Alucard and Beel have moved to the human world. Alucard feeling more at home, able to hunt and indulge in his basic desires. Something he couldn’t do in Devildom without being scolded by Lucifer, Diavolo on his back about hurting his people or eating Solomon. Minimal options. Beel is still adjusting. Everything is new and unusual for the newly turned. The hunger he feels is worse than what he felt as a gluttony demon but more sustaining after he eats. Noticing it gets easier over in time before he became a demon. He prefers it this way. He has more control over his hunger.  
The small studio apartment is perfect for them both, well . . . more perfect for Beel. Closer proximity to Alucard can hold the smaller male in his arms whenever given a chance. Whether it’s watching TV, Alucard making coffee or gaming with Levi online. Alucard doesn’t mind the cuddling, living with the brothers for a year, he has adjusted to being touched, held and hugged.  
There are days were Alucard worries for Beel, getting these sad spiels, lasting for a day or two. It’s those days Alucard pampers Beel, gently reminding him why he has to be here. Being away from his brothers for too long, and along with the strange twin telekinetic power he has with Belphie, he mentions it is also how Belphie is feeling. These spiels come up roughly every week. This will take some getting used to.  
Alucard stands, watch from the alley’s mouth, his back against the wall, watching humans pass by. He could so easily pluck them from the streets and guzzle down every drop. But no, he must remain vigilant. Hunters are an issue in the human world, and newborns are easy pickings. Too distracted by their own hunger, they never notice the looming danger come behind them. Many young ones never survive the first month without the guidance or protection of their sire. They are the type of vampires that piss Alucard the most. No loyalty to their kind. They deserve death, unlike those who protect their kin.  
Beel emerges from the alley, a small dribble of blood from his lips. Alucard leans forward and licks it up. Humming in approval of the taste. Beel smiles at his love, kissing his cheek and grabbing Alucards hand.  
“Hungry?” he asks his love. Alucard thinks for a moment before shaking his head.  
“I can hold out a little longer,” he answers. “You eating is more important right now,” Beel frowns a little, his lips pouting. Concerned, Alucard gently holds his cheek.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Beel grabs his hand and squeezes it lightly. “I feel like this is all I’ve been doing. Eating, I thought I would be no longer focused on wanting to eat.”  
“Give it a little more time,” Alucard whispers. “Newborn’s focus on blood more in the first six months. You’re different now, compared to when you were a demon, don’t be too harsh on yourself,” Beel nods, leaning his forehead against Alucard’s, breathing in the scent of cocoa, and calming himself down. Alucard smells like chocolate. This doesn’t surprise Beel, considering Alucard eats as much as possible to make himself sick and finds the older vampire’s stash of chocolate around the apartment. Beel can’t eat human food at this point. One bite, and the vampire throws it back up.  
Hand in hand, Alucard leads Beel home, back to their little apartment in the city centre. Beel smiles lovingly in return, happily following Alucard. Hell, he would follow this vampire to the ends of the earth. Feeling more at ease with a belly full of blood, Beel can appreciate the world around him. Thanking the small windows where no longer thinks about food or blood. Just him, Alucard and the world.  
The studio apartment is small but with a little room for the kitchen and bathroom, giving some space and privacy for those who need it. “Go and sit down. I’ll make us some tea,” Beel urges, leading Alucard to the bed. Without a word, Alucard listens to Beel and relaxes on the bed, and the younger vampire makes his way to the small kitchen. Feeling content and slightly giddy when walking into the kitchen. Beel feels lucky to have him. The feeling only washes away in seconds, fear replacing his very being, a yelp lodged in his throat, his eyes widening to the last two people he thought he would never see again.  
“Hello Beel, it’s been a long time,” Michael calmly greets, knowing he spooked the demon now turned vampire.  
“Heh, so the rumours are true. You did become one of those disgusting creatures,” Raphael snarls. Beel shakes under his glower, his feet moving backwards and his back hitting the wall. Memories of his time as an angel flash before, remembering the days the older angel ridicule him, cast doubt to his ability, calling him a worthless piece of space. He was one of the many reasons why he left the celestial realm.  
Beel hears Alucard running to the kitchen, fangs on display and quickly guarding the taller male. Alucard feels so foolish to have not sensed them when he first came in.  
“What are you doing in our home?” Alucard growls. His claws slowly grow and shift.  
“We’re not here to fight. We just want to talk. Please, sit,” Michael insists, pulling the plastic chair out.  
Beel remained glued to the wall, unable to move his feet like someone cemented him there. Raphael hadn’t removed his gaze from Beel either. Watching his every move.  
“Now, this isn’t so bad, isn’t it?” Michal lightheartedly begins. Alucard only bares his teeth at the angel. With a sigh, Michael continues the conversation. “I know who you are and what your lineage has done. I’m not surprised Lillith’s blood can create the first vampire.”  
“Lillith didn’t do anything. It was all me,’ Alucard interrupts. Michael only clears his throat and continues.  
“Yes, but without her blood in you, you would have never awakened. Your desperation, your will, so to speak, was the catalyst for the blood within you. No ordinary human would have turned the way you did.” Micheal explains. A growl rises from Alucard throat. He doesn’t need to be reminded of why he became like this.  
“Why are you here?” Alucard cuts to the chase. His eyes trail from Michaels, and he pays close attention to Raphael. His attention is solely on Beel. This made Alucard more hostile. Rage bubbles underneath, a wave of protectiveness rises in Alucard chest, his muscles tense, ready to pounce if he made a move.  
“Wanted to see Beel, I heard from Simeon and Luke what happened, and I had to see it for myself,” Michael explains.  
“You’ve seen him, now leave,” Alucard sneers. His eyes still on Raphael. Michael sighs and gets up from his chair.  
“We will be keeping a close on you both. A demon becoming a vampire is unheard of. I am only worried about the fate of our worlds of something were to happen,” Michael expresses his concern, but Alucard is having none of it.  
“Angels become demons, or a human if the circumstances are right. Don’t be so quick to judge the end of the universe would come just because one became a vampire,” Alucard is quick to point out. “I’ve been handling my species for over a millennium. I don’t need some outsider coming in to tell me how to look after my newborn.” Michael raises his hands in defence.  
“Very well, I am just clearly stating my worry,” Michael looks to Beel, his lips turn down, a pained look in his eyes. Sadness befalls the angel, memories of the past coming to the forefront of his mind. He was such a sweet angel back then.  
With a nod to Raphael, Michael leaves the kitchen first, heading to the front door. Raphael stops besides Beel, leaning into his ear.  
“If you mess up, I’ll be the first one to put a stake in your heart,” the angel threatens and walks out. Beel had to quickly grab Alucard before the older vampire is given a chance to lunge at the angel. Alucard is an animal at this point, his fangs on full display, and his claws are out. His skin slowly begins to ashen, more teeth start to jut out, his breathing ragged.  
“It’s ok,” Beel tries to calm his love, but nothing seems to snap the vampire from his raged induced frenzy. Without thinking further, Beel smashes his lips against Alucard's, kissing him, ignoring the extra set of sharp fangs and hold him tight to Beel's chest. Alucard shakes in his arms, unbeknownst if its rage or fear, but Beel just holds on to the older vampire, whispering sweet nothings till he is calm.


End file.
